


A True Assistant

by Blankedgaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Bianca finally got up the courage to ask Juniper if she could be her assistant. After saying yes Binaca learns a lot about the professor and herself too.





	A True Assistant

“Really Professor?! You’ll let me be your assistant. Oh my god thank you. I’ll be the best aide you’ve seen.” Bianca screamed with joy as she hugged Juniper. Both of her friends had found something to do after the three of them had traveled through the Unova region. Cheren decided he would continue to try and figure out why he wants to become stronger. A question that has bothered him ever since Alder asked him. Hilda after becoming champion and stopping N, went to find him after his disappearance. So she had hoped that Professor Juniper would let her become her aide.

“You know that this will not be easy work, Bianca.” the Professor ask wanting to check the blonde’s resolve. But the look of joy and determination in the girl’s eyes told her all she needed to know. Taking note of that Juniper spends the rest of the day showing her new aide the things that she will be working with. Hours later Bianca plops down on her bed in the borrowed room in the lab. Her family was planning on moving to Lavaridge Town before she got up the courage to ask the professor to take her on as an aide. Her saying yes overjoyed her so much that she forgot about the the move and by extension where she was going to live. Luckily Juniper offered up one of her spare rooms and after some talk between her and her parents she was now living with the professor as well as working with her. Sleep slowly takes her with a smile on her face.

The next day Juniper wakes up Bianca bright and early and is back to teaching the half asleep blonde more about the workings of the lab. She’s given passwords to all the computers as well as the programs on them. While she started out making mistakes over a few weeks Bianca began to get better with Juniper’s guidance. The professor soon started to let Bianca work on her own while she watched. Another day done as she in her room getting ready for bed, dawn she’d wake up early for work and evenings she was out like a light.

Bianca’s eyes slow drift open, it was still dark outside looking at the clock on the side table she sees it only 12:38. She found her mouth dry and heads out to get some water. Walking down the hall she sees the light is still on in the main lab.

“Professor?” questioned the blonde to herself before going to investigate.

She looked into the room and found no one there. Figuring the professor had just left the light on Bianca was about to turn the light off but all the around moving her mind was coming out of it’s groggy state and begin hear a muffled noise coming from on of the rooms connected to the main lab. Walking over to the door the noise got a bit louder. Slowly she turned the nob opening the door to peak in and she is shocked by what she saw and heard.

“~Ah, Ah, Ah, Yes! Fuck Me!” yelled out Juniper. A Darmanitan was sitting on its butt as Juniper bounced up and down on the large fire ape’s warm cock as it held her arms out forcing back down after each bounce. The two’s backs were to Bianca but she could tell from where she stood what was going on. The sounds of Juniper’s plump ass slapping against the Pokemon’s lap fills the room. From where Bianca was standing she could see that green skirt she usually wore bunched up around her waist and a pair ripped panties were hanging around her left leg. One of her large breasts bounced in time as it hung out of her top. Her hair was a disheveled mess. If the blonde could see her face, she’d see the brunette’s eyes rolled back in to her head.

Bianca was at a lost, the professor she looked up to was having sex with a Pokemon and clearly enjoying it. She ran back to her room and jumped in bed questioning everything she had just seen. But as she laid there her exhaustion from all the work they had done that day caused her to fall back to sleep.

The next morning Bianca walks up in a shock. Looking around the room seeing what time it was. Finding she had over slept she rushed to get ready. Running down the hall she made it to the kitchen and found Juniper sitting down drinking her coffee.

“Professor Juniper, I’m so sorry for being late.” the girl apologized profusely.

“It’s alright dear. I came to get you and you were covered in sweat so I let you sleep a bit more.” reassured the older woman. “Do feel okay, dear?” asked Juniper.

Thinking back the girl remembered the bad “dream” as she thought the event was. She had chalked it up to her new work load. “No Professor, I’m okay.” said Bianca.

Everything went back to normal, Bianca found the work getting easier every day. Today they were out researching various Pokemon on Route 1. They had split up to get more done. Bianca was currently looking over the area and the interactions of all the Pokemon Herdiers playing and looking over Lillipups. Audinos healing injured Patrats, she even got to see a Milotic for a second. It was all going well till a red and blue Basculin showed up and started to fight. All the other Pokemon fled as fights between Basculins were always best to be no where near for one’s own safety. Seeing as many of the Pokemon in the area had left Bianca decided to go find Juniper. After a small walk she finds Juniper and her mouth hangs open as the sight before her unfolded.

Hiding in the bushes the blonde sees the professor laying on the floor with a Vespiquen floating above her spread out legs. “Yes your highness, fill me.” begged the woman. Bianca could see the brunette’s belly ballooning up as a yellow ovipositor came out from the bottom of the bee queen’s honey comb like skirt. The other end rested inside the professor’s soaking cunt. Bianca watched on as the tube coming from the bee Pokemon would bulge as spheres would travel down it and into Juniper as her cuntlips would spread wide to accept the obvious eggs. While she was being turned into an egg incubator her hands were busy groping her large breasts as her top rested under them trying to add to her growing orgasm. The professor belly looked like she had a Jellicent attached to her. As the last egg moved down from the Vespiquen it had to force it way into the moaning woman. With a hard push from the queen bee the last egg entered the woman turned egg sac as her body goes rigid. Her orgasm hits hard as she cums.

Panting Juniper reaches for a Pokeball returning the Pokemon to it. Standing on wobbly legs using the tree next to her to keep from falling. “Too bad these aren’t fertilized.” commented the woman as she rubbed her large and full stomach. As she put her hands up against the trunk of the tree and starts to push. Bianca got a full view as the professor’s cunt started to spread and a yellow and black spotted egg slowly emerged before sinking back in for a second before being pushed out completely with a moan from Juniper. The sensation of pushing out a clutch of eggs caused the woman to cum so whenever one egg came out she would lose it. This in turn made it hard to push the another out and when she finally did the pleasure would shake her to her core. Sometime later the last of the eggs fell from her wet hole as Juniper slumped down to her knees. She was tired but the number of times she came had made it worth it. She rested a bit before picking up the eggs and headed back to the lab.

After waiting to make sure the professor was gone Bianca came out from her hiding place. Thought and questions ran wild in her head. What happened before wasn’t a dream. How could Professor Juniper just let Pokemon do that to her? But ultimately the blonde asked herself, Why did she watch the whole thing?

Eventually Bianca returned to the lab where she finished the day’s work not saying any more than she had to when she had to talk to Juniper. Sitting in her bedroom Bianca tried to think of what to do. She wanted to be a Pokemon Professor and learning under one was the fastest way, but how could work with someone that would let Pokemon have their way with her like that. She eventually decide to just work and learn as much as she could then ask if she could move to Hoenn to work under Professor Birch saying she also missed her family. Turning off the light she went to sleep, she hoped her plan would work and she would be able to make it that long.

Over the next few weeks she made sure to learn all she could and trying to make sure Juniper wouldn’t notice any change in how she acted. Today Juniper had sent her out to take a familiarly colored Pokemon Egg to her friend Fennel over in Striaton City. After she ran her errand and returned to the lab she entered the building and Juniper was no where to be seen but her moans could be heard. Walking towards her room she had hoped she could sneak in and just wait just relax for the rest of the day in her room. Although as she passed the professor’s room Bianca’s curiosity got the better of her. As she looked in through the slightly open door.

On the bed Juniper was completely naked but that wasn’t the end of it. She was currently on all fours with a Seviper wrapped around her waist as what the blonde would consider it’s hips slammed both it’s purple colored cocks in both the woman’s ass and pussy. As if that wasn’t it her mouth was being filled with the red knotted cock of a Zangoose. Bianca watches on as the brunette is spit-roasted between the eternal rival Pokemon. The two Pokemon rather than just enjoying the feeling of having a beautiful woman acting as a slut for them just glared at each other. What was meant to be just some sexual escapade was still a competition between the two. They were going to see who could break this slut.

Having wrapped it’s self around the woman Seviper used it’s position to slam Juniper hips back on to its dicks like it had hands. Her breasts swinging in time with the thrust as the large snake tried to use it’s dual dicks to win and fuck any semblance of thought out of the woman. Not to be out done the Zangoose put it’s claws behind Juniper’s arms so when that cushioned ass bounced off the black and gold snake her mouth would be filled with his red dick, with only the knot keeping her from taking all of it down her throat. Juniper is bounced back and forth on the dicks, her wet slit and asshole spreads around the snake’s dicks while her face has some strains of white fur on it. She would have egged the two on if she wasn’t swallowing dick now. A smile tries to form on her face as she starts some tongue play for the Zangoose’s dick trying to set the Pokemon off while she starts clamping down her cunt. The sudden actions makes them fire off, Juniper’s cheeks balloon out as her mouth is filled with the normal-type’s cum while a similar feeling comes from her lower body as the poison-type coats her holes with cum.

Pulling of her mouth with a pop Zangoose falls back on the bed while Seviper lies on Juniper’s back. The brunette swallows her midday snack before speaking, “Okay, so time for round two boys.” The two rivals hopped up ready to go, not wanting to be beaten by the other. With a coy smile she lets the large snake fall off her before moving over to the seated normal-type. Taking the red cock in her hand, she positions it at her entrance and drops on it. Taking most of Zangoose’s dick in one motion send a shiver up her spine, “So we saw what Seviper can do, what do you bring to the table, Zangoose.” teased the professor. Taking the woman’s words as a challenge Zangoose grabs hold of Juniper’s hips and uses it’s strength and speed to get to work pounding into the brunette. Slaps of Juniper bouncing on the normal-type’s dick rang out. The rapid assault on her cunt shakes the woman’s core as she falls back on the bed. Not wanting to be left out Seviper moved it’s lower body around the slut’s waist again. This time making sure her tits were wrapped around it’s dicks before it started to slam in-between them.

In her current state Juniper barely realizes that she is now giving the poison snake a titjob. She is nothing but a means for the two to battle but if her getting fucked to Kanto and back was the result why would she fight it. Looking down she sees the cocks emerging from the valley of tits taking this opportunity she bends her head down with an open mouth. Each time the cocks came through her tits one would slip into her open hole, Seviper seemed to like this as it’s pace increased a second later. This fucking was fast and sloppy, the snake’s cum acting as lube for Zangoose to pound faster into slut. Her spit that covered the snake’s dicks has left a sheen on her tits as the dick disappear into the valley of tits before returning to her mouth for another coating The two Pokemon began to speed up as their climaxes approach quickly. Zangoose slams home knot and all coating Juniper’s innards with hot cum while Seviper let’s loose covering the upper part of the woman in two dick worth of cum. Strands landing all over her face some landed in her hair and leaving the top of her tits covered.

The two Pokemon still glare at each other while Seviper is still coiled around the woman and Zangoose’s knot kept them locked together. Juniper just laid there basking in the afterglow of the fuck session. Seeing as it looked like they were done for the time being Bianca made her way done the hall to her room. Her face red as she feels her very wet panties clinging to her as she walked.

Days go by as Bianca tried to focus on her work. She did run into problems though. Many times while working on studies her mind would wander off. Research on Pokemon often lead to her picturing the Professor Juniper being fucked by them. Blazikens having her in a full nelson bouncing her up and down on it mighty cock. A Mightyena pack taking turns with the slut. Tentacruels abusing her holes while she begged for more whenever her mouth was free.

“Binaca dear, are you alright?” asked Juniper concern filled her voice.

Snapping out of here daydreams the blonde turned to see the professor standing there. “Oh um… yeah. I’m fine, just a bit tired.” she responed.

“Go get some rest. No need to burn yourself out.” Juniper told her.

The idea of a nap didn’t sound to bad to her. Getting up from the computer and taking Juniper up on her offer. After geting to her room she laid down for a moment before she shot up from bed. Had the professor said that just to get her out of the way? Was she geting fucked again right know? Binaca got out of bed and silently made here way back down the hall to the lab. As she got back to the main lab her threoy was confirmed.

Juniper was on her knees with her head between the legs of a Slaking. Her head bobbing up and down as she sucked the lazy Pokemon’s dick. Sloppy slurps were coming from the two. Juniper’s lips leave the cock and then takes a long lick from balls to tip.

“So… lick… how am I… lick… doing?” asked the professor as she kept pleasuring the normal giant. Slaking’s response was less than stellar to Juniper.

“Are you saying Hilda gives a better blowjob?” remarked Juniper a bit hurt that this Pokemon thinks that some girl is better at sucking dick than her.

Juniper sucks the cock back into her mouth so she could prove she was just as good as Hilda. She gets back to work blowing Slaking although as she kept slamming her face onto dick the smell starts to fill her head. Slowly she forgets about trying to beat Hilda and just commits herself to dick. As her head bobs drool comes from between her lips and Slaking’s dick. Her brown hair has fallen from it’s usual style and flows do to the floor. With a grunt the Slaking fires off as Juniper pops her mouth off the dick and is covered in Slaking seed.

Panting she looks at Slaking through the cum that covered her face. “Better?” she asked. The Pokemon gave her a so-so look.

“Well what does Hilda do better?! If you can, do the same to me!” retorted Juniper.

With a smile the normal-type grabs the the sides of her head and slams his dick right down her throat. The loud noises and grunts of the cock spreading the professor’s throat ring out. The force of being used as a cocksleave sends chills down the brunette’s spine. Juniper’s throat is spread wide as she takes thrust after thrust. The brunette let the large Pokemon take control, her hands having moved under her green skirt. Her fingers were a blur as she worked her cunt trying to get herself off.

The ape grunted as it abused the slut with it’s shaft. His trainer would take his face fucking in stride then ask for more, he wanted to see how this chick would stand up. With a roar Slaking forces Juniper to deepthroat all of his dick before it fires off loads and loads of hot cum into her stomach. Juniper swallows as much as she can before it proves too much as her eyes roll back into her head. When the ape finishes painting her innards with it’s cum it pulls back with a pop as the used woman’s throat let’s go. Juniper is left a quivering, she doesn’t know what caused her to cum more here masturbation or the throat fucking, as cum oozes out from her mouth. A smile forms as she slowly start to breath normally again as she rest against the ape’s thigh.

“A… any bet… better?” she barely gets out. As Slaking gives here a small nod signaling better, not as good as Hilda but better.

Bianca stands there watching as she feels her cunt dip down her leg. Her nipples, rock hard, poking through her white blouse. Her orange vest hanging down past her shoulders, the blonde not remembering when she had even unbuttoned it. One of her hand rubbing the front of her skirt while the other gropes her tit.

Shaking herself free she struggled to walk back down towards her room, “Hilda too…?” mumbled the girl before disappearing into her room.

Days trudge on work as normal goes on in the lab. Bianca finds her often trying to find reasons to leave the professor alone for a bit in hopes of catching Juniper in acts of being fucked. She would go out saying she was doing some research, wait then sneak back only to find Juniper working like normal. She’d go run errands to give her time for the fucking to start, stay up late then wander the dark building. All of them were rewarded with nothing. Her dreams would star Juniper and now even Hilda getting fucked by many different Pokemon, causing her to wake up just as horny as the night before.

One night she woke up horny as a Growlithe in heat. She wandered down the hall till she sees a light coming from Juniper’s room a perverse joy filled her as quietly but quickly as she could moved to see the action. Peaking in the door she was shocked at the sight. Juniper was on the floor on her back legs spread wide in the air but what was between them is what shocked the girl. The blue coat of the Pokemon currently railing the brunette had a sheen to it. It’s fan like tail waved in joy as it fucked into the slut. Laying on the floor nearby were two yellow gold like swords out of the way. The white beard flopped up and down in time with the trust of it’s hips. A Samurott was currently pounding into the professor with reckless abandon.

“OH… Samurott! I remember when you, Tepig, Snivy and me all used to have fun together.” said the woman in between moans as the sea lion Pokemon slammed into her.

Samurott responded by pulling his hips back the barbs his dick rubs he walls of Juniper’s cunt as it pulled back before pounding back. Thinking back to those times when she would play with them before Bianca and her friends became their trainers brought a smile to his face.

“But now your bigger and stronger. Oh~ Fuck Me.” she moaned as she too thought back to those days. The little guys were always excited for her to get them off.

Remembering the old times cause only revved them up more. Juniper wraps her arms around the strong Pokemon’s neck. She does the same with her legs as Samurott sits back before it began to bounce the professor on his lap. Juniper’s tits rubbed up and down against the water-type’s chest as she fucked herself on his dick. The sexual joy of being in the professor’s cunt again left a smile on his face. Samurott’s speed picks up as he fucked the horny woman. With a final slam the water-type jams it’s whole dick in. Rivers of cum fire off in Juniper, her eyes cross as she is filled up. Her belly pushes off Samurott’s as it ballooned out and some cum seeps down the blue dick from the cuntlips of the brunette. Juniper pulls the sea loin in close for a kiss.

Bianca retreats back to her room, a hand still in her pajama bottoms. Bianca stumbles over to the dresser where she kept her Pokeballs seeing the Samurott’s was indeed missing. The girl sits on the bed trying to process everything, “Professor Juniper, Hilda, and who know how many more get fucked by Pokemon.” She remembered the look of happiness that Juniper and Samurott had. With a blush on her face she went over to grab one of the Pokeballs that rested on the dresser. With a toss of her hand out comes the massively fur covered dog Pokemon, Stoutland. The dog looked at his trainer waiting for a command as they weren’t in a battle.

Looking at Stoutland with baited breath, was she really going to do this she wondered to herself. Her lust started to override the logical part of her mind till finally. “Okay… Stoutland I need you to just do what comes natural, okay?” said the blonde with a shaky voice. The Pokemon responded with a questioned nod.

Bianca pulls her pajama bottoms and wet panties down. She reaches down to her pussy getting her hand covered in her juices before she made her way over to Stoutland. She rubbed her hand over the dog’s nose. While she is unable to see it but under the mass of fur the dog’s red cock is growing out of it’s sheath. The smell of a female in heat play with the dog’s senses the urge to mate growing as well as the commands from his trainer. His hesitation boiled till he saw Bianca drop to her hands and knees with her wet slit pointing towards him.

With a shake of her bubbly ass, the dog can hold back no longer. As quickly as he could he hopped up on her and starts humping trying to get in her. In Bianca’s mind, her reason side returned for a moment as time slowed, she could still get out of this she just need to move out from under the dog or just tell Stoutland to get off of her, but she did nothing. She was wondering why when she feels her cuntlips spread.

Stoutland finally was able to hit it’s target as he fills her with dog dick. Bianca was instantly push over the edge, she slapped her hips back against Stoutland’s as the notion of stopping was literally being fucked out of her now.

“~AH~ YES! FUCK ME STOUTLAND!” screamed Bianca. Her eyes glaze over as she surrendered herself to the beastly fucking she was receiving. Each thrust erodes the blonde’s mind as she feels his knot banging on her cuntlips trying to get inside her. Her moans and his pants bounce off the walls of the room, not that she would notice. Her world was just the dog dick ruining her now and she loved it.

While she was being rutted her hazy lust filled mind just now registers the feeling of her tits being groped. With a cloudy mind focus returns as she sees Juniper on her knees playing with her boobs, a smile on her face.

“I knew you were going to be a good assistant, Bianca. I saw the look in your eyes as you kept “finding me” getting fucked.” said Juniper with a happy tone. “The feeling of letting a Pokemon take you is amazing isn’t it?”

Seeing the professor there watching as her Pokemon fuck her shocked her back to some state of clarity.

“Professor! No it’s no…~Ah~ what it…~Oh~.” Bianca tried to explain as Juniper’s words dawn on her. She knew I was watching the whole time, as she was taking that in Stoutland continued hammering away on her, Juniper’s presence did not to deter the dog.

“No need to explain dear.” calmly told the the blonde, “I can see it in you eyes, you love his just as much as I do. You’re just afraid to admit it.”

Juniper takes Bianca’s chin into her hand, still grouping the girl’s tit, and pulls her lips to hers. Bianca’s senses are overwhelmed one of her Pokemon using her lower body like a Mightyena in heat and the woman she looked up to toying with the upper part. Juniper pulls away from the sudden make-out session making the blonde moan out in need.

“But he will make you admit the truth in a moment.” Juniper whispered in the girl’s ear.

Confused by the statement, Bianca gets her answers as she feels something hit hard against her cuntlips slowly spreading them. With a strong slam from behind Stoutland pushes his knot into her and flooding her with blast after blast of cum. Bianca’s eyes roll back into her head as her orgasms rip through her destroying any resistance left in the girl. Bianca lies on the floor quivering in the aftershocks as Stoutland moves so that he’s ass to ass with his trainer and his seed tries, uselessly, to make a Pokemon Egg with her.

“I remember the first time I took a knot, dear.” commented the brunette even though Bianca was in no frame of mind to recognize words right now. 

One year later.

Juniper lets out a large groan as she stretches after she finished typing up her report. On the floor on the other side of the desk Bianca is currently laying on top of her Simisear as it fucked her cunt while Simipour pound her ass and Simisage slammed into her mouth over and over. The monkey trio had been fucking her for the last twenty minutes.

The first month after Bianca’s Stoutland fucked her was a bit of a troubled time. Binaca couldn’t keep from just letting Pokemon fuck her day in and day out. Juniper had to put her foot down eventually and the blonde was back to working hard and rewarded herself for a good days work by become a Pokeslut again.

The trio all cum filling the blonde slut.

Getting up from the desk Juniper walks over to the gangbang. “Bianca don’t you have something to do today. Did you forget?” asked the professor.

“No professor, just having some fun before.” Bianca says as she gets ready. She puts on her clothes and grabs the container before she runs out the lab off to Aspertia City. Droplets of cum stain the crotch of her pants a bit.

Juniper smiles as she watches her assistant leave. Looking over at the Simi trio Juniper closes the door her skirt already on the floor. She’d earned her a reward for the day too.


End file.
